An Inuyasha Christmas
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: Pairings: SS and IYK. Kagome brings the joy of Christmas to Sengoku Jidai, including some of the traditions that may cause a few problems along the way or may start something new! Please R&R!
1. Part 1

**An Inuyasha Christmas**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: Kagome brings Christmas to the Sengoku Jidai. This will be in separate parts, I think. Don't know how many yet.

Pairings: InuKag, SessSan.

Part 1

**00000**

Sango sighed and shook her head, sweat-dropping.

"They will never learn." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were having a verbal fight that was becoming very, very violent. "Boys!" She hated to be the one to get involved but Kagome was with child, Miroku was already unconscious, and Shippou was far too young. Kirara had attached herself to Inuyasha's leg but he had shaken her off. Not to mention that 'sit' was not working. Every time she said it, he would just get back up and start shouting.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

_No one listens to me! Not even the father of my baby!_

She was just plain pissed. Sango knew that Inuyasha would be in the dog house for sure.

"Break it up, for goodness sake!" The taiji-ya got behind the hanyou and crouched down, swinging her foot beneath his legs, and tripping him. He fell backwards and she latched onto his waist. He struggled against her and she brought one hand up to his ear. "If you don't settle... then I'll pull."

Now, let me explain why Sesshoumaru is even there and not trying to cut Inuyasha's head off. Rin was friends with Shippou, who had told the girl about Christmas. Then Kagome had read them both a book and Rin begged Sesshoumaru to stay. So there he was, stuck in a position he didn't like because of a little girl who seemed to get her way.

"Fine, Sango." He relaxed and stopped fighting her. A chill ran through her body from being in the snow.

"Promise me, Inuyasha. You have to stop fighting with each other."

"I promise, Sango." She let him up and he turned around to stare down at her. "After all, I think I'm in deep shit with Kagome, anyway."

"I would say that you're sleeping alone tonight." Sango stood up and brushed the snow from her back as best as she could.

"Uh, Sango, you missed a spot." She suddenly felt a hand caressing her rear.

"Hentai!" She whirled around and slapped Miroku in the face. Then she continued to get violent. But Kagome knew that the houshi deserved it. "How dare you... If you so much as lay one hand on me in front of the children, I will seriously dismember you!"

"Now, now, Sango! No need for such brutality..." He started running from her. Inuyasha sighed.

"Are you not going to stop their fight?"

"No, he deserves it, the lech." The hanyou looked at his brother. "He never knows when to stop. It's time he does." Sesshoumaru gazed at the two. "Shippou knows what goes on but he also knows that it's wrong." Kagome walked over and gave her mate a once-over.

"You didn't have to start getting violent."

"Excuse me, Kagome?"

"You heard me, Inuyasha." She crossed her arms and glared at him. He glared back.

Things were not starting out well.

**00000**

Sango sat by the well, a newly started project in her hands. Sewing wasn't something she enjoyed doing, but this was the only thing she could think of to give to her.

"What are you doing, taiji-ya?" Sesshoumaru's voice drifted to her from her right. She looked over at him.

"I am sewing a kimono."

"For what?" He asked, staring down at it. It looked like she had been working for a few hours.

"Christmas is in a couple of days and... I have to finish this." He stared at her. "It's for Rin." The fabric was a lovely red with white lillies and white roses.

"You are making that for... Rin?" She nodded and he sat down curiously beside her.

"I have only this to finish. You, Inuyasha, Kaede-sama, Houshi-sama, Shippou-chan, and Kagome-chan are done."

"You..."

"I made you something. However, Kagome-chan told me that I cannot tell you what it is. You will find out soon enough." He blinked at her.

_I do not have anything for her. What would a taiji-ya like...? Not weaponry. She seems to do well with that on her own. I must give her something in return._

"Could you hold this for a moment?" He looked down to see her holding out the fabric. He took it from her wordlessly and ran it between his fingers. "Thanks."

_It is a nice strong material. Rin likes this kind of fabric._

He nearly sighed when he remembered the little girl throwing a fit because she didn't like the kimonos his staff had supplied. He looked up to see Sango standing with Inuyasha. She was smiling secretively.

"Kagome would love that! Of course I'll help!" She threw her arms around him and laughed. "How did you ever think of that?"

"I... uh... I had help." She let him go and gave him a look that said 'spill it now.' He gulped. "Koharu helped me."

"Oh, Koharu? She's here?"

"Yeah. Came to visit Miroku." The taiji-ya looked down and a sadness appeared in her eyes. "Hey, don't worry. You know he'll come around someday."

"There's something I didn't tell you, Inuyasha."

"What?"

"He told me that... he didn't love me enough to be with me. I'm just a good grope every once in a while. That's all I ever was to him." The hanyou felt his stomach lurch. He growled.

"How dare that little..."

"Inuyasha, it isn't his fault. He can't help the way he feels."

"He can help the way his hand moves or else I'll break every finger of his off." Inuyasha sighed. "I can't be pissed off now. If he tries anything, let me know."

"I don't want to ruin your Christmas. Besides, why would he-"

"You know the answer to that. He would take advantage of you. No matter how bloody honorable or virtuous he is, he's still a lech." She felt tears well up in her eyes. "What's he doin' there?"

"Oh, Sesshoumaru? I don't know. He came over and asked me what I was doing. I'm sewing Rin a new kimono." He ruffled her hair.

"Well, get moving on it. You only got a couple days left."

"I know." He left and she returned to her spot. "You heard?" She asked lightly, noticing the odd look in his eyes.

"Of course." She took the fabric in her cold hands and smiled slightly.

"Do you... Why did you come out here?" She asked curiously.

"I was taking a walk." He replied shortly. She looked up at him and raised a brow. Somehow, though, she believed him. He seemed the type to like walks alone. "Then I saw you sitting in the snow and I was curious."

_They always say that curiosity killed the cat... but what about the dog?_

She let a grin slip on her face at her thoughts. Then she gripped the unfinished kimono in her hands and stood up.

"It's cold out here. Do you want to come with me to get some tea?" He looked up at her with a raised brow. "I could use some company that is not loud, obnoxious, and does not grope." He shrugged and nodded.

_I do not have anything better to do. Besides, maybe she will say something about a gift in return for getting me one._

He normally did not care about such things but she did it without protest, without second thought. That and Rin liked her a lot.

"Are you coming?" He gave her a look.

"You humans need patience." She laughed. He got up and followed her at his own pace. He watched her walk ahead of him. He looked down and stopped for a moment to gaze at her small footprint in the fluffy white snow on the ground. He put his foot in the ground next to it. His was bigger by quite a bit. Then he looked up at her. She was not what he would call a small woman. She wasn't as petite as most but she was curvaceous. She looked delicate but looks were meant to be deceiving. He could tell quite a bit about her by the way she looked. She had a grace that women did not have. She had an aura that screamed battle. And she had a nice scent. She was not feminine. He then continued on.

Sango looked around at the winter scenery. The trees were bare with snow on their branches. She felt eyes on her, watching her every move. She just relaxed. She knew he liked to study things. She knew he was just studying her. She saw the village come into view. But she also saw something else come into view. Miroku and Koharu... together. She felt tears come to her eyes. Miroku was... kissing Koharu and holding her like Sango longed to be held. She knew he couldn't help his own feelings but why couldn't it be her?

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks. That scent... despair, mingled with tears. He saw Sango up ahead of him, her body rigid, staring, as if transfixed, at something.

"Taiji-ya?" He asked softly. She looked back at him and he saw her pain. She swallowed and then wiped her tears away, trying her best to not seem weak. She looked down and walked past the two. They stopped and watched her. Sesshoumaru followed after her. Once they got inside, Sango started the fire and begain boiling water. "You have feelings for the houshi."

"Well, I _did_." She admitted softly. "But he does not feel the same for me." He didn't respond. She gathered the ingredients for the tea then grabbed two cups. He stared at the fire. Sango didn't want to admit it but she was glad to have his company. It wasn't too awkward and she found that she could easily get used to his silence.

**00000**

Inuyasha sat with Kagome, who was fuming.

"How dare he say that!? Sango-chan must really be hurt. She didn't even say anything to me about it." The girl sighed. She was upset but there wasn't much she could do about it.

"She probably didn't want to upset you in your current condition."

"In all honesty, I never thought this would happen." She rested her head on his shoulder. "But I couldn't be happier. I mean, everyone is at peace and Naraku was soundly defeated. Not to mention that the well is open to anyone we allow through." He rested his head against hers. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers together. "I am so happy that you decided to remain yourself."

"A hanyou?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Because it is part of who you are. Inuyasha, without that past of yours and your youkai heritage, you wouldn't be the same. You wouldn't be my Inuyasha." He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Kagome..." It was times like this that he knew why he loved her.

**00000**

Sango handed the steaming cup to Sesshoumaru. He took it with a nod and she sat down. She watched him silently, waiting for him to say something.

_I don't know what to say to him. How should I know what youkai think? All I know is how to fight them._

"What is that?" She blinked at him.

"What is what?"

"That." He pointed to the small pine tree that had decorations on it.

"Kagome calls it a Christmas tree. And what's under it are the presents." She set her cup down and crawled over to it. She looked at them for a moment before picking one out. "This is yours but you can't have it yet." He frowned at her. "And don't you even think about opening it before Christmas day."

"Which is when?"

"In a couple of days." She answered confidently. He rolled his eyes and looked around the room, which was decorated.

"What is that?"

"What?"

"That plant." He stood up and took it down, taking it over to her and holding it in front of her.

"Kagome said that it is mistletoe."

"What's it for?" He straightened and held it higher to inspect it. When he looked down at her, she blushed scarlet.

"W-Well... when two people stand under it, they are supposed to... to..."

"To what, taiji-ya?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. She noticed that she was under it since she was sitting down and he was above her with it in his hand. She stood up and stumbled into him.

"Uh... They are supposed... to... to kiss." She whispered the last part but he still heard it. He nearly dropped it. He was about to turn away when Kagome and Inuyasha entered. Sango's heart almost stopped and her knees went weak.

"Oh... I'm sorry! We're not interrupting anything, are we?" Kagome looked closely to see what the inu youkai was holding in his hand. She gasped. "Mistletoe! Sesshoumaru, it's a rule-"

"He... uh... he knows now, Kagome." Sango said softly. "He wanted to know what it was so before I could tell him..."

"He put it over you." The girl finished. She laughed. "Well, I didn't make up the rules, Sango. It's a Christmas rule that hasn't been broken so... you two gotta kiss." Inuyasha turned away to hide his laughter. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Little brother-"

"What are you waiting for, Sesshoumaru? Kiss her, already!" Unfortunately, Miroku and Koharu walked in to hear the statement.

"What's going on?" They asked in unison. They soon found out as Kagome turned Sesshoumaru back around and giggled as she stepped back.

"Come on, you two! Get it over-with." Sango was looking completely humiliated as she stared up at him shyly. He let out a snarl at the others before he looked back at her and took her chin in his hand. He tilted her head up and leaned down, kissing her softly. She responded after a moment, wanting to savor the feeling. She had never felt such a warm, gentle touch. It sent electricity down her body. He pulled away and tossed the plant to Inuyasha, who raised a brow.

"Hmph. Are you happy now?" He asked the hanyou. Miroku had an expressionless look on his face and was staring at Sango, who was still lightly flushed with her eyes on the Taiyoukai. Her hand came up to her lips. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She looked at Kagome then, who had a light frown on her face from her friend's behavior. Sesshoumaru walked out the door and Sango stood there for a moment before chasing after him. She ran through the snow until she saw his figure ahead of her. She slowed until she stopped. He was turned toward her, the winter breeze gently blowing his silver hair across his perfect face, across his amber eyes that burned like liquid gold in the sun.

"I..." She faltered and bit her lip. She had never felt that way before...

_I just can't believe... that he gave me that kiss._

He then turned around and ran from her, leaving her standing there alone.

**00000**

End of Part 1. Please review.


	2. Part 2

**An Inuyasha Christmas**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Pairings: InuKag, SessSan.

Part 2

**00000**

While Sango and Sesshoumaru were gone, Kagome and Inuyasha ganged up on Miroku while a confused Koharu watched.

"How could you say such a heartless thing to her!?" Kagome cried, glaring at him. "How could you tell her that you didn't love her that way? I thought you said you did!"

"Kagome, you do not understand..."

"Don't tell me I don't understand! She was nothing but a good grope to you, isn't that it?" The girl's eyes held such malice...

"You have it all wrong!"

"Those words came straight from her mouth, houshi!" Inuyasha intervened, his voice raising and anger seeping into mind. His ears suddenly flattened against his head and Miroku knew he was in trouble if he didn't explain.

"Uh, Koharu? Would you like to meet me outside? I have a little something to take care of." The confused girl nodded and then left. The houshi sighed. "Now, you two, sit down and let me explain." They sat down but were glaring at him in distrust the entire time. "I love Sango with all of my heart and that is why I chose not to be with her."

"Don't you feed me the shit about not being good enough for her! She loved you, dammit!" The hanyou grabbed Miroku's purple robes and jerked him forward. "She was trying not to cry when she told me. You are such an asshole! You couldn't even notice that you ruined what could have been a good thing! You should have been there. You should've seen the look in her eyes."

"But I was not, was I, Inuyasha? I saw that look before and I know what it does!" Miroku fought back. He looked furious. "I cannot be with her! She does not deserve me!"

"Then what was with that look when Sesshoumaru kissed her?" Kagome suddenly asked, her voice quiet. "You went as stiff as a board and had the worst poker face that I have ever had the pleasure of seeing." Inuyasha pushed him back against the wall and let go of him.

"You're fucking jealous. You have no right to be jealous when you're the one who pushed her away." The hanyou was downright pissed. He was in his blackest of moods.

"I know what I did was wrong. I led her on. I let her believe that she could have been... with me." Miroku sighed softly. "I know I do not have the right anymore but I cannot help it."

"Then you need to get a clue, bastard. She ain't gonna bend to your whim anymore. She knows she can move on."

"Inuyasha, do you never get jealous? Do you think I have any control over it?"

"I know you don't have control. That's why you should leave her alone."

"What are you saying?"

"You should move on and forget you ever had feelings for her. Stop groping her and let her move on, too."

**00000**

Sango kneeled in the snow in a daze. She still could not believe that Sesshoumaru had kissed her. And that it had been that gentle. She had never felt like that before.

_My heart was racing... and his lips were so soft... so warm..._

She closed her eyes and fell back, letting her fingers trace her lips.

_Could this be a dream...? Why do I feel this way? Am I... hooked from one simple kiss?_

She knew it was different. She knew it was deeper than that. It was love. She had been curious about him in the beginning; intrigued with his coldness, his beauty. She had always suspected something different about him. She was not afraid of him. She was only aware that there was no way that such a cold creature like him could have kissed her that gingerly. She opened her eyes and sat up when something nudged her. She looked down to see Kirara.

"I believe... I have found something more..." But she was afraid. What if he rejected her, like Miroku did?

_I cannot handle a second one._

"Mew." Kirara nudged her again urgently. Then the neko hopped around her in the snow, mewing. Sango laughed and stood up, chasing her, knowing exactly what she wanted. She then jumped and grabbed the small youkai as she fell to the ground in the snow.

"I got you, Kirara!" She said, laughing. She looked down at the little neko in her hands to see white snow gracing the cream-colored fur along her tiny body. Her twin tails waved in excitement and her bright ruby eyes blinked curiously at her. Sango then stood with her youkai friend in her arms and brushed the snow from her black ears and little nose. The neko purred and moved her head against her mistress's hand, loving the soft touch. Then, with a beautiful smile, Sango began her trek back to the village.

_Somehow, I think everything will be all right._

**00000**

Sesshoumaru sat in a tree, far from the village, far from the taiji-ya, and far from his brother. He was staring intently at the sky, his thoughts racing.

_Damn that miko for bringing mistletoe and its properties here. Though, I did let myself go when I kissed her... It is my fault for being so curious._

But he couldn't help thinking about the lovely taiji-ya. The look on her face after she had chased him haunted his mind.

_She did not look that shocked. But she seemed in a daze._

He shook his head. He would not lie to himself and say that he was not getting attached to any humans. One already made that a lie. Little Rin. He cared for her like a father did for his daughter. He could clearly see, therefore he was not blind to it, that she held a lot of affection for him. He closed his eyes. She seemed to like Sango a lot and vice versa. The way Sango looked at Rin... It was like she was sad about something. He was curious again.

_I hate being so curious about things. I really wish I did not care for anything._

But, he knew, that was a lie, as well. Sighing, he opened his eyes again.

"I can never win."

**00000**

Sango entered the hut, humming a soft tune, Kirara perched on her head. She looked around to see everyone staring at her. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku. She gave them a bright grin.

"What are you just sitting around for? You guys are no fun. Have you seen Rin-chan and Shippou-chan?" They shook their heads and she frowned then rolled her eyes. "Well, then, Kirara, let us go find them." She gave them each a glance. "Are you gonna come?"

"What the hell got into you?" Inuyasha asked, raising a brow at her behavior.

"Oh, Kirara just wanted to have fun and I'm not ready to stop yet." She stated cheerfully. "But I will have to stay up late to finish Rin-chan's present. You have to finish some, too, right Kagome?" The girl nodded. "Then we can do that together later. Anyway, are you guys gonna come out and have some fun?"

"I'm all for it!" Kagome said with a grin. She loved the good cheer that was radiating from Sango. Miroku hid his face in his bangs, composing himself before standing up and grinning.

"I will have to try your type of fun, then." Sango then looked at Inuyasha.

"Do not make me drag you outside and bury you in the snow."

"Feh. Try all you want." The taiji-ya walked behind him and grabbed onto the back of his shirt then began pulling him out the door. "Hey! Lemme go! Sango! Wench!" He suddenly winced. She had jerked him forward, causing him to nearly choke and he just gave up. At least she didn't grab his ears and drag him by those. Kagome and Miroku followed behind.

"Sango-chan!" Rin's cheerful voice caught their attention. "Come and play in the snow with us!"

"You bet!" The taiji-ya let go of Inuyasha's shirt and ran forward, a bright smile on her face. She had a good feeling. She was in love and it was Christmas time. Even if he didn't love her back, she still loved the feeling. She also discovered that she had not felt too strongly for Miroku.

_As they say, it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all._

She giggled at her thoughts. She just felt so wonderful.

_I cannot even begin to imagine the feeling I would have if he returned my feelings._

Sango and Sesshoumaru were not complete strangers. They had talked before, worked side-by-side, defeated Naraku together. All of them. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, herself, and Sesshoumaru. Kagura had managed to escape death and was living by herself somewhere. But Kohaku... he had not made it.

_I just can't grieve for him. He is at peace now._

She and Rin dropped back in the snow and made snow angels, laughing.

_This is all I need... I just don't ever want to be alone again._

And she knew she wouldn't.

**00000**

"So, why were you so happy when you got back from chasing Sesshoumaru?" Kagome finally got the question out, after a half-hour of talking with the taiji-ya and doing the remaining touches on their unfinished projects.

"He just stopped and looked at me then left. I was thinking, though. Kirara found me and I was just incredibly happy." Sango was concentrating on finishing Rin's kimono. But Kagome noticed that her movements were not hurried. She was doing wonderful work on it. It made Kagome's first works look pathetic.

"Do you... love him?" The girl asked, her hand finding its way to her stomach. Sango was silent for a while, thinking of a way to answer. Then she flushed pink and nodded.

"I have never felt this wonderful in all my life, Kagome. It is such a wonderful feeling." Kagome blinked. She had barely expected that answer. "It doesn't even matter if he doesn't like me back... I just... want to hold onto this feeling forever."

"You know, you looked dazed after that kiss. How was it? Is he a good kisser?" Sango nodded vigorously.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" They let out small squeals of excitement then laughed. "But I still cannot believe that you are pregnant, Kagome. How does it feel so far?"

"Well, I could go without morning sickness and I thank whoever is watching over me when I don't have it. Other than that, it isn't as bad as people make it seem." She answered with a grin. "Yet." Then something popped up in her mind and basically slapped her in the face.

_Of course she would ask something like that... Poor Sango. She still misses Kohaku._

"How are you holding up?" Sango raised her gaze to meet her friend's.

"I will be fine soon, Kagome. Kohaku just... he was just like Rin around this time of year. So innocent and carefree..."

"I-I'm sorry we couldn't save him."

"No, this is what he wanted. To no longer be controlled; to be free from the prison that had disturbed his peace." She allowed herself to sigh softly before shaking her head and continuing on with her work.

**00000**

Sesshoumaru was laying on top of Sango's home, staring up at the sky. All was dark and quiet, save for the sounds of night from the shadows. A few stars dotted the sky and the moon was nothing but a small crescent. He suddenly heard sounds from below, inside where the taiji-ya was sleeping. With unchallenged grace, he soundlessly jumped from the roof and looked inside. He couldn't see much so he quietly went in and looked around to see her fast asleep, softly protesting in her dreams.

"Kohaku... No, not him... Not Sesshoumaru!" She rolled over to face the Taiyoukai and he could see glistening tears slowly working their way down her face. Suddenly, something went off in his mind.

_Kohaku? I have heard that name before. He is her younger sibling, I believe... He was controlled by Naraku but he is dead. And... why is she dreaming of me?_

He suddenly thought of something. But, however, before he could even move, Sango shot upward with a silent scream. She then put her hand over her mouth and drew her knees upward. He wanted to leave without getting caught but she looked over and he fell into a daze as he stared into her eyes. They were like dark, swirling voids of pain, betrayal, and agony.

"Sesshoumaru?" He walked forward, having experienced this with Rin. The little girl would always run to him and cry into his chest after a nightmare. He sat down next to her and watched as she stared at him uneasily. The next thing he knew, she was crawling into his lap and wrapping her arms around him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Thank you." She whispered softly. He merely wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to fall asleep in his arms. As soon as her breathing slowed and he was certain she was asleep, he untangled himself from her and set her in her bed, covering her. Then he left as quietly as he could.

**00000**

Inuyasha felt uneasy. Especially after he heard the girls' conversation. His brother was the worst person to be in love with. At least he believed that it was true.

_I don't understand why Sango even likes him. He's... well, he's Sesshoumaru, the coldest ruler I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. That's reason enough. What does she see in him?_

Alas, the hanyou failed to come up with anything. He looked over at the taiji-ya as she played games with Rin and Shippou and Kirara. He then felt someone's presence next to him.

"You're pulling her in deeper than you should." Sesshoumaru's icy gaze narrowed at his brother. "End whatever damn game you're playing now while she has the chance to be happy." Inuyasha knew his brother wasn't stupid. He could feel Sango's feelings well enough if he wanted to.

"Do not interfere with my affairs, little brother." The hanyou snarled at him.

"She's my friend, if you didn't know. I care about her. More than you do, _if_ you do. Let it go before you end up hurting her more. She's had enough heartbreak." The Taiyoukai was not happy at the choice of words.

"You should withdraw your nose from things you do not understand."

"Oh, I don't understand that she's suddenly falling for you? What the hell are you doing, Sesshoumaru? Just _who_ the hell do you believe you are?"

"Inuyasha, my patience is fading and this conversation is going nowhere." Sango caught sight of them and shooed the children and her neko out to play somewhere else. Then she wandered over.

"I don't give a damn. You've played enough! You've had your fun. Now stop it!" The taiji-ya blinked.

"Uh... Am I interrupting anything?" The two looked at her and each shook their head. She smiled cheerfully. "Then you do not mind if I steal Sesshoumaru for a minute or two, would you, Inuyasha?" The Taiyoukai blinked.

"Feh. Take your time for all I care." Inuyasha snapped and walked away. Sango watched him leave with a concerned look on her face.

"Did you have another fight?" She asked quietly.

"What does it matter?" He asked, his voice cold. She smiled sadly.

"You don't realize how lucky you are to even have part of a family left. Please, if you could, try to believe me. I knew it and Kohaku and I were close. And then, one day, it was gone. That should never happen to anyone. I don't want it to happen to you two." She whispered. He stared at her.

"What was your nightmare about?" He asked, frowning at her. She stared at him. "You were talking about your brother..." He watched as she froze and her eyes widened. "And you mentioned me."

"O-Oh... Y-You heard all that?" He nodded.

"And my little brother is bothered by our being close to one another." He continued.

"Is that what you were fighting about?"

"Yes, it was. Though it was hardly a fight..." He smirked. "He thinks he knows me."

"Sesshoumaru..." Sango looked down at the ground. "I don't want to cause you both problems... but how much did Inuyasha know?"

"He stated something along the lines of you falling for me, I believe it was." She stared at him in horror. Her face flushed red. "Is this true?" She felt her heart race. Her lithe frame trembled.

"I-I..." She knew she couldn't lie to him but she would rather be in love with Miroku and have him groping her than to see the look in the Taiyoukai's eyes if she admitted it.

_I was so foolish. I should have known something like this would happen!_

She backed up and turned around, running from him. He frowned.

_Where does she believe she is going?_

He gracefully jumped in her path and grabbed her wrist in his vice-like grip. She struggled to get free.

"Stop it, taiji-ya." She looked up at him. "Are you afraid to admit something to me?" He gazed at her calmly. Miroku saw the two and wanted to interfere but he had to hear this for himself. Sesshoumaru was too preoccupied to notice him. She looked away from him, to his hand gripping her wrist. "Sango." She stiffened when she felt his free hand come up to her face, gently forcing her to look at him. His amber eyes... Oh, how she loved the color of them.

"Sesshoumaru." She stated. He smirked at her.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" He was playing, she realized. He knew something. She bit her lip.

_I think he wants me to admit it so that he knows... the truth. But... don't youkai sense that kind of thing?_

"Are you afraid, Sango? Afraid of me?"

"No, not of you..." She shook her head. He raised a brow.

"Then what is it?" He would stand there all day. He didn't care. "Was what Inuyasha said true? That you are falling for me?"

"Don't you know?" She asked, staring at him with fire in her eyes. "You can sense these things, can't you?" He nodded.

"Indeed."

"The why do you want me to say it? So you can turn me down right now? I am sorry, Sesshoumaru. But I do not wish to do any such thing."

"Perhaps this could be a test, Sango? To see if you were able to be truthful, no matter how much it embarrassed or hurt you?" He suggested quietly. She stared up at him. She hadn't thought of that. There was a long silence before he spoke again. "Are you falling for me, as my little brother asked?" She was quiet, thinking. Then she sighed.

"Yes..." She admitted softly. "I am... falling in love with you." She looked away the instant she said it, wanting only to crawl under a rock and stay there.

"Will you tell me why?" His voice was quiet and soft, almost comforting.

"No person that is as cold as you claim to be and hates humans as you say you do, can love a little human child as much as we know you do." She stared at the ground. "And... that kiss was far too gentle for someone like you." He pulled her gaze to meet his and she saw his smirk.

"That is all I wanted to know. Thank you, Sango, for answering honestly." She felt humiliated. She wanted to lay down and cry. She knew he did not feel anything for her. And it hadn't mattered before because he wouldn't turn her down if he didn't know. But now... She was caught by surprise when he leaned down and kissed her. His lips softly pressed against hers and she closed her eyes, responding to him. He let go of her wrist in favor of holding her around her waist and bringing her closer. She then put her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his silky silver hair. He pulled away and looked down at her.

"D-Do you like me, then?" She asked shyly.

"Like you? No." He shook his head. "I am thinking that I am, as my brother puts it, falling for you." She then buried her face in his chest and smiled.

Everything was going to be all right, she hoped.

**00000**

Hey, there! Didja enjoy? The next part will be the last! Please review and tell me how I did!


	3. Part 3

**An Inuyasha Christmas**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Pairings: SessSan, InuKag.

Part 3

**00000**

"Ack! Get that away from me, Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome was ready to slap him, start a war against him, to use 'the word,' and to get Sango to kick his ass. He was dangling a tiny mouse from its tail in between his pointer finger and his thumb of his right hand right in front of her face.

"Oh, Kagome, come on! You've battle youkai, helped take down a maniac that wanted everyone to die, and you're afraid of a mouse?" He laughed. He just outright laughed. Kagome stared at him, miffed.

"Do you have to pick on me? Do you think that it is funny? We'll see how funny it is when you sleep in the snow tonight!" She growled, fury burning in her eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"All you've been telling me is that I'm gonna sleep outside!" He scowled and walked away from her. "Geez, it's just a mouse!" He tossed the vermin outside and then turned to Kagome. "Every time you've said that to me, you get scared or somethin' and come out to drag me in. Why should I even listen to your threats?" She sighed.

"I don't have the heart to leave you out there... You should know that well enough." She stated, walking past him and going outside. He watched her as he leaned against the doorway.

"I know." He whispered with a smile. He then followed after her until Miroku grabbed him and dragged him over to the trees. "What the hell-!? Houshi!" He scowled. What did that ingrate want now?

"I just witnessed something that I am certain you will not like." Inuyasha felt his stomach twist. "Sesshoumaru and Sango... They're..."

"Spit it out, dammit!"

"He kissed her after she told him that she loved him." The hanyou froze. "I have never seen that look on his face before."

"What look?"

"..." Miroku shook his head and didn't respond. Growling, Inuyasha took off to find them. He stopped short when he saw them. Sango was talking to Kagome and Sesshoumaru was leaning against Sango's house. The taiji-ya looked so... happy. It wasn't anything like the perky attitude yesterday but...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome waved him over, a grin on her face. "I was just telling them. Tonight is Christmas Eve. Tomorrow is Christmas morning and we get to have a party!"

"Feh." The hanyou let his glare linger on his brother until he felt himself being pulled forward by his haori. Sango had the clothing in her small fist, a frown on her face.

"I already asked Sesshoumaru to stop fighting with you. Now, I'll ask you. Please, do not fight with him. Everything is fine, Inuyasha." He glared at her.

"No, everything is not fine. He is just toying with you. There is no way in hell that he could love a human!" She stared at him with a look that left a nasty taste in his mouth.

"What about you? If you were a full-blooded youkai, would you be able to love Kagome? She's a human too, you know. Would you love her?"

"I-I..." He bit his lip. "Of course I would but-"

"Don't say anything about that being different. Why are you so against it?" He reached up and gripped her wrist, pulling her hand from his haori. He then gripped her shoulders in his clawed hands.

"It's stupid to trust him!" She struggled in his grip before swiping her foot under his feet. They both wound up in the snow.

"Is it really that stupid to put everything on the line for a chance at happiness, Inuyasha?" She asked, staring up at him. "I have lost everything. My family, my people, and now you want me to give up a chance to love someone? What is it that you want me to do, then?" The hanyou didn't answer.

"Answer her, little brother." Sesshoumaru's chilling voice suggested above him. He looked up and stared at the Taiyoukai.

"What are you willing to sacrifice for her, brother?" Inuyasha asked bitterly. Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze to Sango. "You are aware that loving a human will not go down well with the other lords."

"Does their opinion really matter? They will not fight with my decision. I intend to make her my mate. You have no say in that." The hanyou began stuttering.

"M-Mate!? T-Then... you..." He stared in horror at his brother. "N-Not you..."

"You thought you knew me, did you not? I suppose it is your turn to be wrong. Now, would you mind getting off of her?" The last question was in a low growl, causing Inuyasha to flush and stand up, helping the taiji-ya up. "It is true that we have been enemies all of our lives. It is only natural, since I disliked the fact that our great and terrible father chose a human witch over his own mate. You did not know how it felt to watch him walk away from us, to abandon me and my mother. Then, he got himself killed over her and never came back."

"That's why you hate me so much? But... I didn't do anything!"

"You are the result of father's betrayal and abandonment. You are the only solid, living proof that it was real." Inuyasha frowned. That was why his brother hated him. It wasn't because he was a hanyou.

_So... Sesshoumaru's hatred for humans developed when father left him alone with his mother, who I heard died after that, for my mother. I understand it now._

"But..."

"And you getting the Tetsusaiga was an excuse to use to kill you. What would I want with a sword I cannot touch?" Sango went to Sesshoumaru's side and gripped his arm. Kagome smiled.

"Now that the reason is out in the open, guys, you don't have to fight anymore." She said softly.

"She's right, you two. I can understand your anger, Sesshoumaru, but the past is over now. Inuyasha had nothing to do with that." Sango leaned her head against his shoulder. "And, with us, you will never have to worry about betrayal again." He looked over at her when she looked back up. Inuyasha saw the look on the Taiyoukai's face and knew he had been wrong.

"I'm sorry." He stated, looking ashamed. "I didn't... know any better." Kagome took the hanyou's arm and smiled.

"Come on, let's let them have some time alone. Besides, you can help me prepare for tomorrow." He sighed. So much for a good day...

**00000**

Sango lay in Sesshoumaru's arms later that night, gently fingering his silver locks.

"You know, I never thought it would be you that I would find myself with." She said with a smile. He nodded.

"Seemed everyone thought you would end up with the houshi." She frowned and tears formed in her eyes. She closed them and tried to regain her control. The fire snapped, sending burning embers into the air.

"I-I know. I thought that I loved him and that he loved me but... I guess not." She looked down at his shirt, her finger tracing the designs on it. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. She felt her heart begin to race when his arms tightened around her waist. Then he lightly nipped her lower lip and she gasped, caught off-guard. His tongue grazed across her own and she shivered. Then she felt his grip loosen. He broke away from her and looked up. A knock suddenly sounded at the door and her friends entered. Kagome smiled cheerily and Miroku looked pissed off at the world. Inuyasha looked like he wanted to slice his own throat and Rin and Shippou trotted in after them. Kaede smiled and entered. She was surprised to see the position of the two... Kirara was on Inuyasha's head and she mewed at them. Sango broke away from the Taiyoukai and helped poor Inuyasha with the packages.

"Oh, how pretty!" Koharu looked around with gleeful delight.

"I know, isn't it? Inuyasha did it." Kagome gave her hanyou a proud grin.

"Under your command, general." He mumbled miserably and Sango stifled her laughter.

"Calm down, you guys. I'll make tea for us. Kaede-sama, would you care to help?"

"Of course, child." Miroku kept a watchful eye and an open ear when Inuyasha sat next to his brother.

"So, we didn't... y'know... _interrupt_ anything, did we?" Sesshoumaru gave him a withering look and flushed a little. "Ooh, we did, didn't we?" Miroku stared at Sango. She was talking with Kaede and looking very radiant. Then her face flushed and she nodded. Kaede smiled knowingly.

"Are ye happy, then?"

"Yes, I am. The way he acts around me is so different than his behavior around anyone else. Even Rin." Rin ran to Sesshoumaru and wrapped her tiny arms around him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She grinned. "Do you like Sango-chan? Are you gonna marry her?"

"R-Rin." He gave her a look that said 'be quiet' and she closed her mouth with a large grin on her face. The little girl liked Sango a lot. She was such a nice, pretty lady. Sango then served tea to everyone with a bright smile on her face. When she sat down beside Sesshoumaru, she leaned against him. She was right in between the two brothers. A soft humming caught their attention and they looked at Kagome. She blushed and smiled.

"That was a Christmas song called Silent Night." She informed them. When she began again, Sango's sweet hum joined her own. Sesshoumaru was lulled by the pretty tune and he closed his eyes, allowing the two women's hum to calm him.

**00000**

"Wake up! Wake up!" Shippou and Rin teamed up to wake up the sleeping adults. "It's Christmas!" They cried in unison.

"Five more minutes..." Kagome groaned, snuggling deeper into Inuyasha's shirt. The hanyou opened his eyes slowly. He stared at them mutely, groggily.

"Runt, I'm gonna kill you... when I wake up." He said, trying to blink the blurriness away. Rin waltzed over to Sesshoumaru and Sango, who was wrapped tightly in his embrace.

"Wake up, Sesshoumaru-sama! Sango-chan! C'mon, it's Christmas!" The taiji-ya sat up, making the Taiyoukai's arms fall to her waist. He was still sleeping deeply.

"Rin-chan... We were up late. Can we please go back to sleep?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No!" The little girl protested strongly. She gave Sango the puppy-dog face.

"Oh, Rin, don't do that..."

"C'mon!"

Five minutes later, everyone was awake, whether they liked it or not, sorting out gifts. Sango put her hand to her mouth and yawned, a tired frown on her face.

"I think I'm ready to go back to bed." She closed her eyes.

"It was just after... sunrise..." Kagome yawned. "Everyone, open your presents so we can go back to sleep."

"'Kay." They said in unison, barely conscious enough to unwrap their gifts. Sango handed out all of hers and then rubbed her eyes. Sesshoumaru stared at her gift to him as if he was trying to figure out what it was.

"You can open it, you know." She stated dryly, her breath tickling his ear. He supressed a shiver and opened it to reveal a box. He opened the box and saw a sheath inside. It was beautiful craftmanship. It was a deep blue with gold string at the top and golden crescent moons on it. "It is for Tokijin. I know you don't have a sheath so I took it from your stash of things and made it." He smirked and pulled the sword out, sliding it into place.

"Perfect fit..."

"No kidding." She rolled her eyes at him. Rin then ran at Sango, hugging her excitedly.

"Thank you, Sango-chan!"

**00000**

She sat by the fire, watching it dance with the air. Sesshoumaru had told her that he would give her his gift within the day.

"Sango?" Miroku sat down next to her. She looked over at him. "I believe you deserve an apology. I am sorry for my behavior. I do not know where you got that one thought, however. How could you think that all you were to me was a good grope? I never said such a thing."

"It was the way you made me feel, Houshi-sama." She stated. "I was just someone that was there because Inuyasha would murder you if you touched Kagome." He shook his head.

"You are more to me than that. I was foolish and I apologize. I offer you and Sesshoumaru my blessings." He sighed. "I hope you two will be happy." She looked over at him and smiled at him.

"I hope you and Koharu will be happy together, too." He smiled back.

"I can say, though..."

"No perverted comments unless you want me to slap you to hell." She warned. He grinned innocently.

"Fine, fine!" She looked at his hand.

"How does it feel?" She asked softly. He followed her gaze and held it up.

"Different." He admitted. "I never thought I would be free from it... I had nightmares a lot about being sucked into it." She stayed silent and looked back at the fire.

"Houshi-sama?" He stared at her profile in the firelight. Her enhanced beauty made his hand itch to reach out and bring her to him and hold her. "Apology accepted." He relaxed with a sigh of relief. They sat in companionable silence until Sesshoumaru beckoned to her. Everyone followed him out to the snow-covered graveyard. He drew Tenseiga and her eyes widened. She noticed Kohaku's body was on top of the snow... Sesshoumaru swiped the sword over the boy's body and sheathed it, watching. Kohaku's chest began moving up and down at a steady pace and she could feel him pulsing. She ran forward with tears in her eyes. Her little brother opened his eyes and gazed at her in wonder.

"S-Sango?" When he sat up she threw her arms around with a quiet sob. He returned the embrace and felt tears come to his own eyes. She then parted with him and stood up, her eyes on Sesshoumaru. She ran at him and buried her face in his chest, her body trembling with her sobs of joy. She then looked up at him.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. Thank you so much." He then leaned down and smiled at her. His lips softly brushed her own and more tears fell from her closed eyes. She felt him pull away and put his arm around her waist.

"Thanks is not needed now, Sango. Not for all of the gifts you have bestowed upon me." He gently gave her a shove toward her confused little brother. "You deserve it." She smiled. Everything was finally going right. She took her brother's hand and helped him up and then took Sesshoumaru's. Rin laughed with glee and ran to them. They would all be a family. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome and she held Shippou in her arms. They would be part of the family, too. All of them. Well... except for the family friend, Miroku.

Sango knew, in that instant, that nothing could have made her happier than her new family.

**00000**

_Nothing is more important than love and family... especially on Christmas._

That's all for this fic! Hope you liked it! Please review. Thank you for reading!


End file.
